1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle chest rest system and more particularly pertains to abating the weight from the arms, legs and feet of a bicycle rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle accessories of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle accessories of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of relieving the physical stress on athletes by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,677 to Thomas et al. discloses a Bicycle Body Support Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 601,530 to D.T. Singleton discloses a Bicycle Shoulder Brace. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,555 to Ott discloses a Chest Rest for Dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,100 to C.L. Nicholson et al. discloses a Ski Rope Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,127 to Merecat et al. discloses a Safety Binding Heelpiece for Skis. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,394 to Latta discloses a Bicycle Handlebar Extension.
In this respect, the bicycle chest rest system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the weight from the arms, legs and feet of a bicycle rider.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle chest rest system which can be used for abating the weight from the arms, legs and feet of a bicycle rider. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.